ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Evil
John Castles (Johnny Evil), born on July 1st, 1986 is an American wrestler. Johnny currently competes in 4 Corners Wrestling. He is a former XWF Tag Team Champion, XWF Television Champion, ERA World Heavyweight Champion, EMF Television Champion, DMP Champion, and Chaos Crown Winner. Early Years Johnny Evil born in Detroit, Michigan originally grew up a fan of professional boxing. He started training at a hometown gym at the age of sixteen with intentions on going professional. The problem was growing up in Detroit, Johnny found himself in trouble as a juvenile and was in and out of youth facilities. This caused him not to get as much recognition in boxing as he was on and off. By the time he was twenty he had only thirty-two fights(21-8-3). On April 4th, 2006, Johnny ended his boxing career when his trainer died in a fatal car accident. Wrestling After a couple years of trouble with the law, Johnny began training once more. This time it was an old friend, former ECW star Kid Kash, and he began training for professional wrestling. He began training under Kid Kash and the former multi-federation wrestling star, Raven. After a year of training, in February of 2009, Johnny got his first break in an Indy federation, Tri-State Wrestling Alliance (TWA). Tri-State Wrestling Alliance (2009-2010) Freshly signed to a two year deal , Johnny was quickly tossed into the mix, taking wins over some lower ranked names like Erik Benson, Miles McGillucutty, and Savior. After three months, Johnny success started to bring him into more notable fights. His first feud began with former ECW wrestler, The Sandman. From his two years in TWA he was successful in singles and tag competition, holding both the Impact Championship and the Tag Team Championships on two separate occasions with two different partners. Some more notable names Johnny wrestled during his two years in the TWA include New Jack, Dusty Rhodes, and even his friend and trainer, Kid Kash. Following his contract with TWA, Johnny signed with the Xtreme Wrestling Society. Xtreme Wrestling Society(2011-2012) Making his debut in the summer of 2011 against Kris Kansas, Johnny played a more dark and hateful role, which set his career to new heights and evolved him into what he is in the wrestling business today. Shortly after a few under card matches, Johnny began to make his way into minor/major sections of their weekly show, "Monday Night Fury". Johnny's first serious feud began with Alexander Pierce. Johnny Evil vs. Alexander Pierce Alexander Pierce, was coming off a few wins back to back much like Johnny and was next in line for a XWS Television Championship match, but Johnny Evil would not allow this as he attacked Alexander before the match could even take place that night. Fuming with hatred for what Evil stood for, Alexander Pierce gave up his Television Championship reschedule date to fight Johnny at Seek And Destroy II in a last man standing match. Evil was not victorious, but he was not done with Pierce by all means. He conned his way into a rematch with a number one contender spot on the line for the Television Championship. After weeks of diabolical mind games from Johnny Evil, at No Escape Johnny defeated Alexander Pierce in a steel cage match, also sending Pierce out on injury. Television Championship Johnny defeated Texas Rebel at the following pay per view, "Justified" a month later. It was during this time that he allied with Sinister, making the team, Sinister Evil. As Television Champion and with no regard for the business conduct, Johnny and Sinister started to harass and humiliate XWS veterans such as Jake Dodge and Blaze. This frustrated XWS CEO Matt Briggs who started to fine the team of Sinister Evil for their actions. After a few months of successful title defenses, it was finally set in stone that Johnny Evil would face Blaze with the XWS Television Championship on the line at the prestige event Xtreme Uprising in a ladder match. Due to underhanded tactics, and interference from Sinister, Evil retained the championship. The next night on Monday Night Fury, Matt Briggs scheduled a rematch for the title in a Hell In A Cell. On that night, Johnny Evil lost the XWS Television Championship to Blaze in a match that would define Evil's career. Sinister Evil After losing the Television Championship, Sinister Evil conned their way into a number one contender match for the Tag Team titles held by "The Street Commandos" Flex Johnson and Knuckles. Winning the number one contender match, Sinister Evil would be victorious, facing the Street Commando's at Lockdown. At Lockdown, Sinister Evil raised the gold high and became the new XWS Tag Team Champions. With the tag team championship belts in their possession, Sinister Evil wanted to further offend Matt Briggs and did so by melting the championship belts down into necklaces. Sinister Evil's title reign lasted three months before Evil turned on Sinister at Heat Wave, causing them to lose the belts to The Militia in what happened to be one of the most shocking moments in the company. Sour Endings The two former partners quickly made things personal, waging war with each other at every attempt they had. This feud carried out for two months coming breaking into 2012 where Johnny Evil faced Sinister at "Revelations", XWS's special new years event. The world watched as the two former friends fought it out in a Japanese Death Match. After one of Johnny's bloodiest matches of his career, Evil left the company that night feeling discouraged after losing to Sinister. Welcome To The Promotion After a little over a year hiatus, Johnny Evil returned to the wrestling ring, but this time in Dirty Money Promotions and he wasn't alone. Johnny brought in Dahlia Black, then known as Lizzie Borden as his valet. Johnny Evil vs. The Ape Shit Army Johnny's return was anything other then Nobel Prize winning as he attacked both IWF and NLWF respected veterans and long time friends Hostyle Jones and Robbie Hart. The Human Highlight Reels (Hostyle and Hart) would not stand for this as Johnny Evil quickly found himself feuding with Hostyle Jones who had recently left NLWF as The Undisputed Champion and the NLWF Tag Team Champion to be the face of DMP. Johnny wanted to destroy Hostyle's image as the newly dawned Undisputed King Of Kings and DMP's first son. This caused him to go to drastic measures, leading to the abduction of Hostyle's younger sister Marley Jones, where the two settled the score in a Live Or Die match in which Hostyle won, saving his sister's life that night. Johnny would not let the feud die as he continued to get under not only Hostyle's skin but DMP CEO's skin, Miles Mercer. This was from vicious attacks on friends and associates of both Hostyle and Mercer. It first started with Robbie Hart carrying on to DMP COO Brandon Banks and even attempts at Hostyle's girlfriend V. In the end the two would compete in a no Disqualifications match at Kings Of The Underground. The match pushed both men to the limits. Evil was victorious, but the win wasn't clean. As Hostyle hit his signature moves a member of his Ape Shit Army (followers of the Human Highlight Reels that wore ape masks) came from the crowd. The man in the Ape suit blindsided Hostyle, and then hit him with his own finisher, helping Evil score the pinfall. When the masked man revealed his identity, it was none other then Robbie Hart, Hostyle's partner. It was from here that Evil, Lizzie Borden, Robbie Hart, Victoria, Azazel, Mammon and Mia Bang formed the stable "Sex And Violence". SEX & VIOLENCE As Sex And Violence began to cause problems around the DMP, The war between Johnny Evil and Hostyle was far from over. The next months event saw Robbie Hart facing Hostyle and Johnny Evil capturing the DMP World Championship belt from Troy Gafgen. After a successful title defense against Ransom, Sex and Violence would then enter the tag team tournament that next month. They were victorious all the way to the finals where they met the team of Hostyle and Ransom at DMP's event Hell On Earth. The winners would be declared the DMP Tag Team Champions. In the end, even after outside interference, Sex and Violence would fall short. Hostyle and Ransom became the first DMP Team Champions. After the loss, Johnny Evil and Robbie Hart continued to test both Ransom and Hostyle by coming out to the ring and attempting to cost them title defenses. After a while, CEO Miles Mercer finally set a match between Hostyle and Johnny Evil. The match was dawned "The Final Showdown", to take place in the first ever Anarchist's Ball Match. This was a match Evil had constructed after winning a singles match allowing him control to set the match terms. Hostyle took the fight to Johnny in the Anarchist's Ball, and just as Hostyle was going to end the match, Azazel made his appearance in the match by ripping through the ring and pulling Hostyle down into the abyss allowing Johnny to exit the cage and retain the title. It was shortly after that Ransom stepped up to challenge Johnny Evil. Not only would Ransom have tensions with the World Heavyweight Champion, but it would be Johnny's own stable mate, Azazel Pierce, who would find himself betrayed by Johnny Evil. He felt due to his help in the Anarchist's Ball Match, Evil owed him a title shot. This set a triple threat match for the DMP World Heavyweight Championship featuring Johnny Evil, Azazel Pierce, and Ransom. Retaining the World Championship, Johnny went on to defend the title several more times until Kings Of The Underground II, where he was defeated by Bishop Gray in what was considered an upset. The next night on Legends, Johnny betrayed the stable he helped build. Attacking Robbie Hart and Mammon with a severed hand (The Hand Of God). Evil vs. Hart In the midst of this feud, Robbie Hart captured the DMP World Championship from Bishop Gray. A month later Evil's mind games got him another shot at the title. It would be Johnny Evil vs. Robbie Hart in a Double Cage match. In the end of what was a brutal match, Robbie Hart came out the victor, putting Johnny Evil on the shelf with a shoulder injury. ERA After his injury, Johnny met Mr. Sandman the leader of a cult. Johnny had thought he gave up wrestling, until opportunity knocked once more. Johnny made his debut in the ERA once again with Jamie Sparxxx, now known as Dahlia Black as his valet. In typical fashion of Johnny Evil, he immediately gunned for ERA Owner, Jon Bale, specifically by burning a camera man alive in Jon Bale's own car. Making it right in time for the tournament to crown the first ERA World Heavyweight Championship, Johnny entered the qualifying rounds and knocked off Fayiz Talib to advance leading into Wrestle Madness. At Wrestle Madness, Jon Bale did all he could to stop Evil from advancing to the finals, but Evil was victorious against Zay, advancing to fight DJ Moore in the finals later that night. The night ended with Johnny Evil securing a win on DJ Moore and holding the World Heavyweight Championship high. EVIL TAKEOVER Johnny planned to take over picking up Xstatic as a wild card and entering the Tag Championship triple threat match. In the end, it was the Payne siblings that took the belts, due to a low blow from the ERA owner, Jon Bale. This war between Jon Bale and Johnny Evil waged for a few weeks, and also turned Johnny into a fan favorite in the business. Jon Bale kept silent on his future plans for Johnny Evil, but that didn't stop Johnny Evil from wanting to know what his future brought sooner then later. Just when it looked like Johnny Evil had one upped the ERA Owner Jon Bale, by threatening to set his mansion aflame, Jon Bale pulled an unthinkable power move and shut the company down the next day. CHAOS WRESTLING That didn't stop Johnny Evil from wanting to compete. The same day the company shut down, Johnny Evil and Dahlia Black signed to a lower-platformed federation, Chaos Wrestling in hopes of dominating yet another wrestling promotion. At the first Pay-Per-View entitled Chaos Origins, in the Chaos Dungeon Johnny defeated Al Nova, Jared Jet, Danny Wheeler, Focus, and Wes Hartley in a multi man triple cage match for the Chaos Crown. After winning the Chaos Crown, Johnny enlisted the help of Jason Cashe a 4 Corner's Wrestling veteran. Cashe acted as his "Great Equalizer". For some reason unknown a couple weeks later he was set to defend the Chaos Crown, but vanished from the company and wrestling. There was never any information as to why. EXTREME MEASURES FEDERATION Making a return in 2016, Johnny Evil went to Extreme Measures Federation where he was dominant, but felt he wanted more. He had a short three month run with the company, where he won the EMF Television Championship from Keith Anderson. Winning the Television Championship didn't mean much to Johnny though as he slandered the federation the next night on Shockwave and vacated the title in a humiliating slap in the face to the company. 4 CORNERS WRESTLING Johnny arrived on the scene of 4CW in August of 2016 after an old friend of his Jason Cashe pulled some strings, winning his dark match. He was once again back in a marquee company and felt more determined than ever given the death of his fiancee Dahlia and the birth of their daughter Rhiannon Faith. Quickly feeling like he had to make a name for himself in the company, he entered the Bad Company Tournament not even two weeks after making his debut teaming with "The Arizona Assassain", Adrian Tanner. The team of the Asshole Antagonist's won their first round match against the power couple Elijah Carlson and Genevie, but were met with defeat in the second round against Bryan Williams and Evil's friend Jason Cashe himself. After the loss at Bad Company, Johnny and Tanner tagged against Maddox Lucien and Candice Turner, where a botched move killed Maddox Lucien in competition. Little did Johnny know, more sinister plots were in the works. Even though the death was rules accidental a few weeks later, Johnny was arrested for Lucien's death due to an anonymous tip stating that Johnny was responsible for tampering with Maddox Lucien's drugs prior to the match-up leaving him unaware and incapable of performing to full capacity. Feuding With The Blood Countess It was revealed that 4CW XTV Champion, Sativa Nevaeh was the person behind the anonymous tip given to the authorities. With Evil jailed, Perry Wallace pulled some string and with some help from Agent Adessi, Evil was granted work release only to wrestle on 4CW programming. Sativa took advantage of Evil's incarceration and abducted his sixth month old daughter, Rhiannon. Accomplishments * XWF Television Champion x1 * XWF Tag Team Champion x1 * DMP Champion x1 * ERA World Heavyweight Champion x1(RETIRED) * EMF Television Champion 1x * Chaos Crown Winner 1x Entrance Music (past-present) * Narcissistic Cannibal - KoRn * 3 Days Grace - Animal I've Become * Smashing Pumpkins - Bullet With Butterfly Wings * Alice In Chains - Would * Deftones - Change(In The House Of Flies) * Incubus - Pardon Me * Royal Blood - Little Monster * Pain- Shut Your Mouth Allies * Dahlia Black (girlfriend/valet) (1989-2016) * Mr. Sandman(mentor) * Dax Dillinger(friend/cameraman) * Mama Evil (mother/activist) * Jason Cashe (4CW superstar) * Tommy Thunder (EMF Superstar) Rivals * Hostyle Jones * Robbie Hart * Miles Mercer * Azazel * Jon Bale * Ryan Payne * Blayze Draco * Sativa Nevaeh Recent Promos.